Everything Has Changed
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: This is a ChangKyu Fanfiction a little bit WonKyu . / No Summary *Plakk* / Don't Like Don't Read! / Happy Reading :D


Title : Everything's Change

Author : Yuuka Shim

Rate : T

Main Cast : ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

A little bit WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)

Genre : Romance | Yaoi

**WARNING!** Typo(s), alur kecepetan!, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, cerita GaJe, maaf ya bagi yang ga suka sama karakter Siwon disini T.T author bingung mau bkin gmna karakternya hiks.. mohon maklum ya namanya juga FanFiction .

Happy Reading :D

-ChangKyu-

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Aku menatap jam di dinding, sudah hampir jam 1 malam tapi orang itu belum pulang juga. Entah mengapa aku merasa sifatnya menjadi aneh belakangan ini. Selalu pulang malam, bahkan tak jarang aku mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini ia sering mabuk.

CKLEK..

Pintu terbuka dan aku segera saja menghampiri orang yang masuk itu.

"Wonnie.. kau darimana saja?" tanyaku pada orang yang telah resmi menjadi namjachinguku selama lima tahun belakang. Kami memang sudah tinggal satu rumah selama dua tahun ini.

"Bekerja.." jawabnya singkat. Aku menghela nafas panjang, untuk kesekian kalinya ia pulang larut dan alasannya selalu saja karena bekerja. Hey! Aku ini tidak bodoh! Kau hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa yang jam pulangnya tidak selarut itu!

"Aku ingin mandi. Tolong siapkan aku air hangat." Katanya dengan nada memerintah. Huh? Kau pikir aku siapa? Pembantumu? Aku ini namjachigumu bodoh!

"Choi Siwon.." panggilku dengan nada sedatar mungkin dan juga tanpa panggilan sayang seperti biasa.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau menyiapkan air hangat untukku?" tanyanya dengan gaya biacara yang menurutku sangat angkuh.

"Choi Siwon! Aku ini bukan pembantumu! Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Kau pikir dapat membohongiku dengan alasan bekerja? Kau lupa kalau aku ini tidak bodoh? Aku tau jam berapa karyawan kantor pulang dan tidak selarut ini!" kataku penuh amarah. Hey! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku seperti ini. Sifatnya akhir-akhir ini sudah membuatku muak!

"Kau! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku! Keluar kau dari rumah ini! Dan asal kau tau aku sudah menemukan penggantimu! Yang jauh lebih baik darimu! Dasar bodoh!" geramnya lalu mengusirku begitu saja.

DEGG...

Apa yang barusan kudengar? Siwon... mengusirku?

"Kau akan menyesalinya CHOI SIWON!" kataku kemudian dengan menekankan namanya.

Aku beranjak ke kamarku dan mengemasi barang-barangku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis, namun susah payah kutahan air mata itu agar tidak terjatuh. Aku akui aku masih mencintainya, masih sangat mencintainya. Namun aku akan merasa menjadi namja paling bodoh di dunia jika saja aku menangis untuk namja sepertinya.

"Aku pergi!" kataku setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangku.

Aku tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota besar Seoul ini tanpa arah tujuan. Yah.. aku bahkan tidak tau harus kemana saat ini.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang penampilannya seperti preman sedang berjalan sambil memegang botol minuman keras. Mungkin mereka sedang mabuk? Aisshh.. bersikaplah seperti biasa, Kyu! kau hanya perlu melewatinya.

Grepp...

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kiriku dipegang oleh salah satu preman itu. Baiklah, aku mulai takut sekarang.

"Mau kemana manis? Hik.." kata preman itu sambil menatapku. Sangat tercium jelas bau alkohol dari mulutnya, apalagi ia berbicara sampai cegukan seperti itu. Sudah pasti preman ini sedang mabuk berat!

"A... Aku ingin pergi.." kataku memberanikan diri.

"Kemana? Hik.. Akan lebih baik jika kau menemani kita bersenang-senang malam ini. Hik.. Lagipula..." kata preman satu lagi dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tubuhmu bagus juga." Lanjutnya dengan memasang seringaian mesumdi wajahnya. Oke, kali ini aku bukan hanya sedikit takut namun sudah sangat takut!

"S... SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" kataku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Berharap ada orang yang mendengarnya.

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

-ChangKyu-

-Changmin PoV-

Aku baru saja keluar dari toko 24 jam ini. Ah.. aku memang sering lapar di tengah malam seperti ini. Salahkan perutku yang memang tidak pernah bisa kenyang. Hahaha.

"S... SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" terdengar suara seorang namja berteriak ketakutan.

Aku yang mendengarnya segera mencari sumber suara untuk menolong namja itu. Sial! Kenapa jalanan ini gelap sekali? Haishh.. kurasa lampu malam di jalanan tidak berguna.

Gotcha! Sepertinya itu namja yang berteriak tadi. Ada dua preman yang sedang menggodanya rupanya.

Aku mendatangi dua preman itu dengan berlari, langsung saja kupukul pipi salah satu preman itu dengan cukup kuat. Aku mengambil botol minuman keras yang ia pegang dan mengarahkannya ke kepala preman satunya lagi. Nekad? Biar saja. Lagipula kedua preman ini memang paling sering mencari masalah di kompleks perumahan yang tenang ini.

PRANGG!

Botol kaca minuman keras itu pecah begitu saja ketika aku mengarahkannya ke kepala preman itu. Setelahnya preman itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat kesempatan itu, aku langsung menggandeng tangan namja yang diganggu tadi dan membawanya pulang ke apartementku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada namja ini.

**DEGG.** Manisnya.. Darahku berdesir lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat wajah namja ini. Sebenarnya dia ini namja atau yeoja sih? Mengapa manis sekali?

"N-Ne.. Gomawo.." katanya malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aigo! Mengapa terlihat semakin manis?

"Siapa namamu? Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku.. tidak tau mau kemana.." jawabnya lirih. Entah mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar.. Sedih?

"Ah.. Shim Changmin imnida. Huh? Kau tidak memiliki tujuan? Bagaimana bisa?" sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan namja manis yang bernama Kyuhyun ini. Kekekekek.

"Aku diusir oleh namjachinguku.." katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Haah.. rupanya namja manis ini sudah memiliki namjachingu..

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah disini.." kataku lagi menawarkan tempat tinggal. Siapa tau aku bisa mendekatinya. Hahaha.

"Gomawo Changmin-ssi. Setelah aku memiliki pekerjaan aku akan keluar.." jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Tuhan.. apakah namja di depanku saat ini adalah jelmaan malaikat? Manis sekali!

"Tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu.. panggil Changmin saja cukup." Kataku sambil membalas senyumannya.

"N-Ne.. Changmin-ah."

-Changmin PoV End-

-ChangKyu-

"Hey, Kyu.." panggil Changmin ditengah kegiatannya yang mengunyah makanan.

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau sudah seminggu tinggal disini. Tidak adakah keinginanmu untuk menceritakan tentang namjchingumu? Setidaknya aku ingin tau alasannya mengusirmu.." tanya Changmin ragu.

Kyuhyun menggela nafasnya sejenak. Sudah seminggu ini ia tinggal bersama Changmin,mungkin sudah saatnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin. Lagipula, Changmin orang yang sangat baik. Ia pun sudah cukup akrab dengannya.

"Ia.. selingkuh.. Hampir setiap hari pulang malam dan mulutnya tercium bau alkohol. Selalu membohongiku dengan alasan bekerja." kata Kyuhyun singkat padat dan jelas. Sementara Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan namja manis sepertimu, Kyu." kata Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Mungkin Siwon termasuk namja bodoh itu..' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. iya aku lupa. Besok aku sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi, Min. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan." Kata Kyuhyun yang baru teringat akan dirinya yang sudah diterima manjadi pelayan di sebuah Cafe.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Changmin terbatuk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengambilkan segelas air untuk Changmin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin.

"Pelan-pelan, Min.." kata Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin namun mengelusnya.

"Secepat itukah, Kyu? mengapa buru-buru sekali? Aku tidak keberatan kok kau tinggal lebih lama. Atau kau tida betah tinggal disini?" Kata Changmin ketika batuknya reda.

"Bukan begitu, Min.. hanya saja aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Aku sudah besar dan aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada orang lain.." jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

Changmin terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Sesungguhnya hatinya sudah terpikat pada Kyuhyun pada saat ia pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Min.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin terdiam.

"Ah.. Eh.. Tidak apa-apa. Hehe. Karena ini hari terakhirmu tinggal disini, bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk sekedar makan?" tawar Changmin dengan memaksakan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Aigo, Min.. kau ini kan baru selesai makan. Kau lapar lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkejut. Yah.. Hanya sedikit karena selama seminggu tinggal bersama Changmin, ia sudah bisa mengetahui nafsu makan Changmin yang seperti monster itu.

"Hehe. Kau sendiri tau kan aku ini tidak akan kenyang. Ayolah.. aku yang akan mentraktir.." bujuk Changmin lagi. Setidaknya ia ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun dengan berjalan-jalan keluar rumah sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kajja." Kyuhyun nampak berpikir lalu mengiyakan ajakan Changmin, ah.. jangan lupakan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya itu.

-ChangKyu-

"Minnie.. kau makan seperti anak kecil saja.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelap saus yang ada di bibir Changmin. Sementara Changmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam karena detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Go.. Gomawo.." kata Changmin terbata. Ia masih berdebar-debar, masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya agar normal kembali.

Lama mereka berbincang-bincang di Cafe itu tanpa memperdulikan piring-piring yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Mereka memang sudah sedari tadi menyelesaikan makannya, namun belum ada keinginan bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan Cafe ini.

"Sudah larut malam.. Lebih baik kita pulang, Min.." ajak Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Aku mau ke taman dulu, Kyu.. kau ikut ya?" kata Changmin menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Min.. ini sudah malam. Mau sampai jam berapa kita berada di luar rumah?" tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Kumohon, Kyu.. aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu saja. Besok kau tidak tinggal di apartementku lagi, aku tidak memiliki teman lagi." Kata Changmin sedih lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menemanimu menghabiskan waktumu itu." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengindahkan keinginan Changmin yang disambut dengan senyum sumringah dari Changmin.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie ~" kata Changmin dengan nada manja dan senyuman termanisnya. Membuat mata sebelah kanannya terlihat lebih sipit dibandingkan dengan mata sebelah kirinya.

'Sudah seminggu ini aku tinggal bersamanya.. tetapi aku baru menyadari senyuman Changmin ternyata sangat manis.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Changmin.

-ChangKyu-

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri mereka di salah satu bangku taman tepat di depan air mancur yang cukup besar. Suara gemercik air mendominasi keheningan yang diciptakan mereka berdua. Malam ini sangat indah, pancaran sinar lampu menerangi gemercik air yang mengalir tersebut membuat pemandangan di taman ini sangat indah. Apalagi dengan adanya bulan tepat berada di atas air mancur tersebut. Membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama di taman ini untuk sekedar menikmati indahnya malam.

Terlihat beberapa pasang kekasih sedang memanfaatkan keadaan di taman ini untuk bermesraan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa miris. Seandainya saja ia bisa bermesraan dengan Siwon layaknya beberapa pasang kekasih itu.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan beberapa pasang kekasih di sini. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Choi.. Siwon.." gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang mendengar gumaman pelan dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia... namjachinguku. Dengan siapa?" kata Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, masih tidak melepaskan tatapan pada Siwon.

Sementara itu Changmin yang bingung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah mata Kyuhyun memandang.

"Jadi itu namjachingumu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sinis. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkah kaki ke arah Siwon.

'Aishh.. Nekad sekali anak ini..' batin Changmin.

"Si... won.." panggil Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kyu.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah, kau menggangguku bermesraan dengan namjachinguku saja!" kata Siwon ketus.

"Bodoh! Kita belum berpisah! Aku masih menyandang status sebagai namjachingumu!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kita putus. Puas kau?" kata Siwon dingin.

**Nyutt.** Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar penuturan tersebut dari namja yang jelas-jelas masih ia cintai. Mata Kyuhyun memanas, hampir saja ia meneteskan bulir air matanya. Namun saat itu Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik tangannya untuk menjauh.

"Lepaskan, Min!" kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Siwon.

"Dia sudah mengecewakanmu, Kyu! Sadarlah dia bukan milikmu lagi!" kata Changmin dengan sedikit meninggikan nadanya.

"Tidak, Min.. aku mencintainya.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih, kini buliran air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

Grepp...

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu..." kata Changmin sambil membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika ia menerima pelukan dari Changmin. Sangat nyaman, seperti terlindungi. Ia merasa aman kala Changmin memeluknya erat seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.." kata Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Changmin, mencari kebohongan disana. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah kejujuran dan perasaan tulus. Kyuhyun yang tidak sanggup melihat itu kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Mian, Kyu.. aku membuatmu bingung. Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku sudah tau jawabannya ketika melihatmu yang seperti ini karena Siwon.. aku tidak mengharapkan balasan perasaanmu, Kyu.." kata Changmin sambil memperat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di pelukan Changmin, ia ingin bebas dari perasaannya kepada Siwon. Ia ingin mencintai orang lain, ia ingin menemukan orang yang bersedia mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Ia ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa melindunginya.

Mungkinkah.. semua itu ada di dalam diri Changmin?

Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hatinya, bahkan ia tidak mengharapkan balasan perasaan pada Kyuhyun.

Selama ini juga Changmin yang menjadi pelindungnya, tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun terluka atau dalam bahaya sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan belajar mencintai Changmin, orang yang selama ini telah berbaik hati padanya.

Orang yang selama ini mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

Orang yang selama ini melindunginya.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun. Changmin yang mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. akan belajar mencintaimu, Min.. Aku ingin membalas perasaanmu padaku. Aku ingin bisa mencintai orang lain.." kata Kyuhyun tulus. Changmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan kembali mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie.." kata Changmin.

-ChangKyu-

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Sial! Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak akan sempat menyiapkan sarapan untukku sendiri dan Changmin.

Eh tunggu? Changmin? Ya.. aku tidak jadi pindah dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di apartement ini bersama Changmin. Orang yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku selama sebulan ini.

Aishh.. aku lupa! Aku kan harus membuat sarapan!

Aku berlari kecil menuju ruang dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan seadanya. Namun ketika diriku sudah sampai di dapur, aku dikejutkan oleh sosok Changmin yang tengah menungguku di meja makan dengan sarapan yang sudah tersedia. Aish Kyu! Uke macam apa kau sampai membiarkan seme-mu yang menyiapkan semua ini!

"Kyunnie.. ayo kesini. Aku sudah menungggumu chagi.." kata Changmin dengan panggilan mesranya, dan jangan lupakan dengan senyum manisnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. So cute!

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan duduk di hadapannya. Memakan sarapanku dengan tidak bersuara.

"Kyu.." terdengar suara Changmin yang memanggilku menginterupsi keheningan ini.

"Hm?" sahutku singkat.

"Sudah sebulan ini kau menjadi namjachinguku. Mmm... apakah perasaanmu padaku sudah..." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku sangat mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Aku terdiam sejenak.

Changmin..

Hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, hatiku merasa tenang.

Berasamanya, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Berada dalam pelukannya, membuatku merasa aman.

Ketika ia mencium keningku, hatiku terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Aku menyadari itu semua. Aku...

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie." Kataku mantap.

Sementara itu terlihat Changmin yang terkejut mendengar penuturanku, namun ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi bahagia disertai dengan senyuman manis.

Changmin bangun dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memelukku begitu saja. Mungkin saat ini ia benar-benar bahagia. Aku pun bisa merasakannya.

Terima kasih Minnie..

Karena dirimu, aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Siwon.

Karena dirimu, aku bisa merelakan Siwon dengan kekasihnya sekarang.

Karena dirimu, hidupku yang terasa suram menjadi hangat.

Karena dirimu, aku bisa merasakan cinta yang benar-benar tulus dari hati.

Karena dirimu, aku bisa terbebas dari masa laluku.

Dan yang terpenting, karena dirimu adalah seorang Shim Changmin yang tulus mencintaiku..

Aku bisa menemukan separuh dari jiwaku yang berada di dalam dirimu..

Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.. Shim Changmin...

END!

NB: eaaa.. jadi juga. *nyeka keringat*

Ini ff author bikin spontan. Jadi maaf ya kalo kurang bagus ceritnya wkwwk. Makasih bagi para reader yang menyempatkan waktu buat baca fanfic ini.. author jadi terhura (?)

Wkwk. Akhir kata..

Terima kasih dan..

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
